brightwoodadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Player2start/list of player2start's completed quest buildings
Here's a List of all of the Quest Buildings I have completed. Most of them I should have quest information on, however I have a large back-log of screenshots and other information to go through, so it will be some time before I can properly put most of them together. Buildings are listed in no particular order, and use the names given on the "Regeneration" pop-up. Snowy Hills I have completed: *Declaration of Love, *Love Mountain, *Camp Site, *Ice Griffin, *Merry Ground/Ice Carousel, *Lion Heart/Ice Lion Heart, *Snow Mobile, *Ice Cave, *Bobsled Track, and *Hockey Rink. I currently have no quests pending in Snowy Hills. I'm not sure if there are any more. Spook Row I have completed: *Pumpkin Bounce, *Drake's Castle, *Tower of Terror, *Tub of Bubbling Brew, and *Cobweb Bouquet. I currently have no quests pending in Spook Row. I'm not sure if there are any more. Sandy Forest I have completed: *Beach Club House, *Spring Boat Market, *Spring Boat, *Summer Home, *Luau Stage, *Bottled Circle, *Sand Castle, *Surf Shack, *Sculpture Garden, *Rainbow Chair, *BA Boardwalk, *Beach Volleyball, *Snorkle Hut, and *Tropical Tidepools. I currently have no quests pending in Sandy Forest. I'm not sure if there are any more. Past LE Quests I have completed: *Druid Monolith, *Druid Monastery, *Hall of High Druids, *Dwarf Treasure Keep, *Dwarf Jewel Mine, *Druid Grove, *Fairy Toll Road, *Fairy Queen's Parlor, *Fairy Tea Party (LE?), *Sorcerer's Stage, *Sorcerer's Tower, *Eagle Nest (LE?), *Wish Lantern Lake, *Plymwood Rock, *Royal Shipyard (LE?), *Pinata Tree, *Paraglider Park, *Imperial Ballroom, *Gift Wrap Emporium, *Winter Sleigh, *Snow Fort, *Snowy Tree Farm, *Sweet Lane, *Toy Workshop, *Water Temple *Enchanted Lake *Chapel Love I am currently completing: Doll House, I have not completed: Seed Library, Fairy Glen, Lost Treasures, any 2014 Halloween stuff (trying to discuss issue with Kiwi), Sled Hill, Key Store, Marshmallow House, Life Tree (these last four I purchased, need to discuss issue with Kiwi) Main Forest Quests *Beehive, *Quarry, *Bog, *Cave, *Sky Bridge, *Apiaries, *Scarebear, *Mt. Kingmore, *Tunnel of Love, *Ballroom, *Knights' Hall, *Training Yard, *Football Field, *Outdoor Grill, *Hangout Spot, *Rock Climbing Wall, *Soap Derby Car, *Mud Slide, *Pigeon Post Office, *Axe Generator, *Citadel, *Grand Hall, *Weather Station, *Snow Dragon Lair, *Dragon's Den (water dragon), *Shamrock Square, *Beach Lounger, *Tennis Club, *Jai Alai Court, *Super Squash Court, *Lionheart Club, *Vulture Volcano (same quest as Dojo), *Royal Shipyard (LE??), *Brightwood Club, *Tulip Garden, *Tiki Statuary, *Arena, *Bonsai Temple, *Dojo, *Spring Pond, *Magic Library, *Rose Garden, *Fairy Ring, *Community Picnic, *Deepwood Gazebo, *Garden Chessboard, *Fairy Palace, *Romantic Garden, *Secret Spot, *Warrior Tent, *Swing Carousel, *Spring Band Set, *Homecoming Hall, *Candy Gram Circle, *Romantic Gazebo, *Ballet Studio (LE??), *Greasy Bike Shop, *Laundry Lawn, *Spring Candy Store, *King Lionheart Statue (gold one, very beginning of game i think) Note: all of the following Structures listed before the noted copy paste section are confirmed as current (i.e. I have obtained them) at some point between period July 2013 through now (April 2014) player2start =Sandy Structures= BA Boardwalk Beach Club House Beach Volleyball Bottled Circle Luau Stage Rainbow Chair Sand Castle Sculpture Garden Snorkel Hut Spring Boat Spring Boat Market Summer Home Surf Shack Tropical Tidepools =Snowy Structures= Bobsled Track Camp Site Declaration of Dependence Hockey Rink Ice Cave Ice Griffin Lion Heart Love Mountain Merry Ground Snow Mobile =Spooky Structures= Cobweb Bouquet Drake's Castle Pumpkin Bounce Tower of Terror Tub of Bubbling Brew =Forest Structures= Apiaries Arena Axe Generator Ballet Studio Ballroom Beach Lounger Beanstalk Beehive Bog Bonsai Temple Boulders Brightwood Club Bubblegum Hut Candy Gram Circle Caravan Cave Citadel Community Picnic Deepwood Gazebo Detective Agency (LE???) Not certain this isn't an LE, built it at the very beginning of my game before I knew much about LE and such. player2start Dojo Dragon Den Dragon's Den Evening Tree Fairy Palace Fairy Ring Football Field Fort Garden Chessboard Giant Egg Giant Thistle Grand Hall Greasy Bike Shop Hangout Spot Harvest Wagon Homecoming Hall Jai Alai Court Knight's Hall Laundry Lawn Lion Statue Lionheart Club Magic Library Mt. Kingmore Mud Slide Outdoor Grill Pigeon Post Office Pinata Tree Quarry Rock Climbing Wall Romantic Garden Romantic Gazebo Rose Garden Royal Shipyard Scarebear Secret Spot Shamrock Square Sky Bridge Snow Dragon Lair Soap Derby Car Spring Band Set Spring Candy Store Spring Pond Super Squash Court Swing Carousel Tennis Club Tiki Statuary Town Firepit Training Yard Tulip Garden Tunnel of Love Vulture Volcano Warrior Tent Weather Station Woody Trees Category:Blog posts